A visitor changes the timeline
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Set after Supergirl season 3 finale. Someone from the future comes to change the timeline. Eventual Supercorp.


Lena Luthor was just leaving L-Corp when a man with a gun was suddenly in front of her pointing the gun at her. A teenager, with blonde hair and green eyes, appeared in front of her and grabbed the gun and flipped the man over her shoulder after getting him to release the gun. She zip-tied his hands together before picking up the gun and unloaded it.

"Are you okay Mo…Miss. Luthor?" The girl said almost giving herself away.

"Thank you for saving me. What is your name?" Lena asked the girl.

"Sara. I should get going. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Here." Lena said handing Sara her business card, "If you ever need anything give me a call. And thank you."

"I will. Your welcome." Sara said as she watched Lena turn and head to the car that was waiting for her. Lena stopped for a minute to talk to her security, who grabbed the man and were going to notify the police of the attempted murder.

* * *

Lena arrived at the DEO shortly after the encounter with Sara, she barely noticed when they had pulled up because she was thinking that Sara looked so familiar, but she couldn't place how she knew her or why she looked so familiar.

"Miss. Luthor we're here." Tom the driver stated to Lena.

"Thanks Tom." Lena said as she got out of the car and headed inside. Ever since Sam had left and Reign was defeated Lena had been spending more time at the DEO, helping Brainy with different projects and helping Director Danvers with tracking down Cadmus.

Lena made her way up the stairs, she didn't know exactly why they had called her and requested that she come in, but she came anyway. Kara…Supergirl had called to say that Supergirl asked that she come, of course she knew that her best friend was Supergirl. She had been really disappointed in Kara, especially after she had James break in to her value to see if she had more kryptonite, but Kara was her friend or at least she thought that they were friends.

Lena and James had broken up a few weeks ago due to him getting bad press for dating a Luthor, who everyone believed would turn against them at some point, but Lena understood and they parted amicably. Lena knew that she was in love with another and that dating James was never going to end with a happy ending.

Finally, she reached the main area and headed to the round table where Kara was standing with Alex and Brainy. She could see that something was wrong and she had seen the news of the other Kara.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Alex asked.

"No." Lena lied.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure that this is your fault." Kara said meanly to Lena, who flinched at Kara's words.

"Why is my fault?" Lena asked.

"You created the Huran-El." Kara said as she brought up another Kara in Russia destroying a town.

"I have no idea who that is. Are you sure it's not you?" Lena stated defensively.

"I would never hurt people. You're a Luthor this has your mother or brother written all over it you have to know something."

"You have hurt people Supergirl. But you're too high and mighty to realize it." A voice said and suddenly Sara was in front of Lena with fury in her eyes.

"Sara?" Lena gasped.

"Who are you?" Alex asked as guns were pointed at Sara.

"My name is Sara. And you will not treat her this way." Sara said directly at Kara, who looked surprised. "And you have hurt people Supergirl. But you will not hurt her or me anymore." Sara said and her eyes lit up like Kara's did when she used her heat vision.

"Stop!" Lena said pulling Sara's attention away from Kara. Sara's eyes immediately went back to normal.

"She doesn't deserve to hurt you anymore. She's hurt you my whole life." Sara said softly to Lena.

"What time are you from?" Lena asked surprising everyone especially Sara.

Sara sighed, of course her mother knew, she always knew. Sara then answered by saying, "2036."

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"Uncle Barry said not to, but I need to fix this."

"Uncle Barry?" Kara asked, but Sara continued.

"I'm tired of her treating you the way that she does. She doesn't deserve to treat you this way. She abandoned us. She called me a mistake. She doesn't care or love us, she never did. She used us to get what she wanted. She never treated us like family, only her friends and family did." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kara asked demanding an answer.

"Supergirl." A familiar voice said from stairs near the balcony, everyone looked to see the other Kara standing there. "You don't even recognize your own daughter. She shouldn't have come here." The other Kara said as she approached them. "I told you to not come here. You are mistake and if you think I'll let you stay here you're wrong. You will ruin everything." The other Kara stated before stepping closer to Sara and Lena, but she was suddenly blocked from them by Kara. "Get out of the way."

"No. You will leave her alone." Kara stated.

"I am you from the future. You hate her. You hate both of them. This way they both will not bother us anymore." The other Kara said as her eyes lit up.

"I will not let you hurt them."

"You already have hurt them. You created Sara to use against Cadmus. You had Alex train her to be an agent that you could use. Lena didn't know any of this. She thought you loved her. But you can't, she's a Luthor after all."

"She is more than a Luthor!"

"You're not Kara. You're the other one that is from Russia." Lena stated. "You killed the good Kara and have taken her place in the future." Lena stated. She shocked everyone that she knew that Kara was Supergirl, except the other Kara.

"Always so smart. You have figured it out." The other Kara said. "And I'm here to make sure that I do kill her, so that I can be the only one the people fear. Your Kara was too good. Never killing those who deserve it. She was weak. You all are. I am a God."

"Mama, please don't." Sara said softly.

"Mama?" Kara said as she turned to Sara in surprise.

"I told you she'd never love you. She is a problem. You know the solution to a problem. You will obey."

"No please don't!" Sara cried as she covered her ears, Lena and Kara looked at her concerned.

"You know the solution to a problem. You will obey. Are you going to solve the problem?" The other Kara said.

"No…Y…No."

"You know the solution to a problem. You will obey. Are you going to solve the problem?" The other Kara said again and then again, she kept repeating it until she got the correct response from Sara.

"No…N….Y…Yes. I will obey. I will solve the problem." Sara stated before turning to Kara ready to fight her.

"Sara! Look at me! Listen to me! You don't have to do this! This isn't the answer! Sara! Please don't!" Lena pled with Sara and Sara relaxed from her fighting stance and looked at Lena, who pulled her into a hug. "Listen to my heartbeat. Don't listen to her." Sara put her head on Lena's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"This is why your dead in the future. You were always able to pull her out of my trances."

"You leave my daughter alone!" Lena demanded.

"She's ours. And I will do as I please. I am a God."

"We are God's." Another Kara's voice said as she approached from behind them. She moved to stand next to the other Kara. "People will kneel before us."

"You might be God's, but I'm smarter than you!" Lena vehemently stated before throwing Kara Huran-El and all the Kara's reached for it.

* * *

Suddenly all the Kara's were in the Dark Valley, Kara immediately got to work getting rid of the evil Kara's, by forcing them both to drink from the fountain. The Kryptonian ghosts showed up and we're pulling the evil Kara's back, but before they disappeared they spoke to Kara.

"They are unworthy. They will always be Luthor's. They are beneath us. You need to kill them." The other Kara's said together, but Kara didn't listen. She had been upset with Lena for too long. She had proved the other Kara's were correct and treated Lena like them. She swore she'd never treat her like that again. She needed to get back to her and their daughter.

* * *

Kara awoke back in the DEO, Lena had shocked her pulling her out of the Dark Valley. Kara sat up and looked around, Lena and Sara stood off the to the back, while Alex and other agents were right by her side.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"It's me. The others are gone." Kara stated.

"Good."

Kara stood up as did Alex, Kara looked to Lena and Sara wondering how to handle this situation. Sara was correct she had been hurting Lena and she didn't even really see it because she wanted someone to be mad at. She had broken her promise to Lena that she'd always believe in her and be there for her; she didn't even notice just how much she had been hurting Lena. But looking at Lena now she could see it, the red in her eyes and the bags under her eyes, she had done that to her.

"Everyone get back to work." Alex said getting all the other agents to leave the area, she knew that Kara, Lena, and Sara had a lot to talk about.

"Lena, Sara…" Kara started, but she didn't know how to continue. "Maybe we could go get some coffee?"

"I…I think that would be a good idea." Lena said softly Kara almost didn't hear it.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Sara said as she brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"I don't know the life that you lived with that Kara, but I am not her. I promise. I am nothing like her." Kara stated.

"She was a part of you. You thought those things about my mom at some point otherwise the other you would never would have said it."

"You're right. I might have thought those things at one point, but that doesn't mean that I would ever use it like she did. I…I made a promise to your mother that I would always believe in her and would always be there for her. And your right I wasn't, but I want to be the other me wouldn't."

"Something is wrong." Sara said all of a sudden as she held tight to Lena.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked worried.

"I think the timeline is changing." Alex stated.

"What does that mean?" Lena cried.

"It means Sara was never born."

"No."

"It's okay Mom. I love you." Sara said as Lena held her tight.

"Please don't go. I love you too." Lena cried.

"She'll make it better Mom. It'll be okay."

And with that Sara disappeared, Lena fell to her knees crying, but Kara was there to lower her slower. They had a daughter and now she was gone.

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara said.

"She can't be gone." Lena said tears falling.

"I'm sorry, but she is."

"Now I have no one."

"You have me." Kara said as she gently made Lena look at her. "I'm sorry Lena. I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did. I should have believed in you and been there for you like I promised. I know that I broke my promise, but I want to make it up to you. I will show you every day that we have together that you are more than a Luthor and deserve more than what people give you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Two years later…

"Supergirl!" Lena called as she waddled in to the middle of the DEO.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Kara said as she super-sped to her.

"It's time."

"Really? Okay, hold on to me." Kara said as she picked Lena up and sped to the med-bay.

"All right. Let's see if you're ready to push." The doctor said as Kara gently laid Lena on the bed.

"I don't think I can do this." Lena cried.

"You can babe. Sara will be with us again. She'll have the life that she didn't have in that other timeline. You can do this." Kara said as she brushed the tears off Lena's face.

"I can do this."

"You're ready to push." The doctor said.

Outside the room, Alex and the others were watching waiting to see Kara and Lena's baby girl, some for the first time while a second time for Alex and Brainy.

Soon baby cries filled the room.

"She's here." Lena cried as she relaxed back against the bed.

"She is and she is beautiful." Kara said softly looking at their baby girl.

"Want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Kara.

"Really?"

"Yes. Right in between the two clamps."

"Okay."

Once Kara cut the cord the nurse took Sara to clean her off before handing her to Lena, who cuddled with her baby girl for the first time. Alex and the others entered the room to congratulate Kara and Lena on the birth of Sara.

"Congrats guys. She is adorable." Alex said as she watched Kara take Sara from Lena.

"Yes, she is. Hello Little One." Kara said as she kissed Sara's forehead.

* * *

Year 2036…

"Valedictorian of the graduating class of 2036 is Sara Elan Luthor-Danvers." The principal of National City High School announced as Sara walked across the stage to get her diploma two years earlier than expected. She was as brilliant as her Mom in all subjects. Lena and Kara were so proud of her.

After the ceremony, the whole family went back to their house to celebrate, Sara had been accepted in to MIT and Harvard. Sara had determined that she was going to go to Harvard first for her M.D. and then would go to MIT for her engineering doctorate degree. Lena and Kara were so excited for her as was the rest of the family. They knew that she had a great future ahead of her.

* * *

After Sara had disappeared back in 2018, Kara took it upon herself to prove the other Kara's wrong and treated Lena with respect, love, and care. She knew that she'd always felt something different toward Lena and after talking with Alex and sorting out her feelings, she asked Lena on a date. The date didn't go as plan, when a robbery happened in the restaurant that the date was in and Supergirl had to make an appearance. Lena though didn't care, she knew that Kara wanted to spend time with her, not for her money or what she could get out of it.

Lena and Kara got married a year later and talked about having Sara which took several months due to the fact they needed to be able to make sure that Sara wouldn't hurt Lena if she were to grow inside of her. Alura was able to help with coming up with a way to take Kara's DNA and mixing it with Lena's to create Sara. Kara, once Sara was born, proved over and over that the other Kara's were wrong and that she loved her wife and her little girl. She never used Sara or Lena in order to get ahead of Cadmus or to take Cadmus down, though Sara and Lena both wanted to help in any way that they could.

After Sara graduated from both Harvard and MIT, which took over nine years. Sara was helping Kara with her Supergirl duties and they had finally gotten ahead of Cadmus and arrested almost all of the agents along with Lillian. Jeremiah was taken in to custody as well. Alex, Eliza, and Kara were able to put to rest the anger that they had toward him for leaving them and being a part of Cadmus.

The whole family gathered for the celebration of the arrests and Sara's birthday. They were all grateful for the family that they had and they all knew that they wouldn't change anything that had happened to get them to where they were now.


End file.
